I Didn't Mean to Make You Mine
by Vanity-chan
Summary: Her mother died. His girlfriend died. Both were taken away from them by a car accident. Was it a coincidence? ExT. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"_Just for once, Eriol… I want you to tell me the truth."_

_He averted his eyes from her and sat awkwardly on the sofa._

"_What do you mean? I never… lied to you."_

"_There you go again. You've been telling me lies all along." She was surprised of her own voice, surprised that she can still talk audibly, with all the pain and tightness she feels in her chest… in her heart._

"_Just tell me the truth. Please."_

_She kneeled in front of him and took his hands in hers. This simple gesture alone made him look at her in the eyes._

"_Do you love me?"_

_He winced inwardly, knowing very well he didn't have the heart to lie to her and he didn't have the heart tell her the truth either. He tried, he really did. He tried to pretend to himself that he loves her. But all he can say was…_

"_Tomoyo… I…"_

_He had the grace to look regretful and miserable as she stared at his eyes._

"_I… I need you."_

_Letting go of his hands, she let the tears drop one by one on her dress as she hung her head to the side in shame. She knew right from the start that she alone is not enough for him to feel happy again, and for her to feel happy again as well. _

_But still, she persisted, risking a big part of her life, and most importantly, risking her whole heart._

_She laughed bitterly. He can only stare at her in guilt._

"_So… I'm still not enough for you to love again, aren't I?"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Didn't Mean to Make You Mine**

**By: -strictly ext only-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hiiragizawa Eriol placed the bouquet of red roses in front of the tombstone of the person he once loved.

Then he sighed, gazing at the red roses that he had placed there.

For him, red roses just don't suit a grave, a complete contrast. Roses are flowers that represent love, a love that's alive and unending. Roses' petals are soft and easy to draw. But the thorns… one can consider them as a rose's flaws, but some think that these thorns add beauty to roses. And thorns protect them from wicked people who intend to pick them up.

Sweet but dangerous.

_Kaho…_

But red roses reminded him of her.

He fingered her name, embedded on the stone. Mizuki Kaho… she died at a young age of twenty seven. Just like Kinomoto Nadeshiko, the Card Mistress' mother. Kaho was a strong and independent woman who believed that she can follow her dreams. Everyone does, don't they?

But her… she may have achieved it, but only for a short while. For her life was taken earlier than expected. Eriol can still remember how his guardian, Nakuru knocked frantically on his bedroom door, bringing him the most horrible news that he had ever heard in his life.

She told him bluntly, even though she didn't mean to do so, that Mizuki Kaho died in a car accident. She was supposed to go to Italy, for she loved traveling very much. Her dreams brought her to her death.

And he could not bring himself to believe Nakuru's words.

"_Eriol-sama…" Nakuru choked down a sob._

_Eriol, eyes wide and shaking, stared blankly on the carpeted floor. Kaho… dead?_

_But she was still here a while ago… she told me that she loves me… she told me she'd be back in a month…_

_No._

_He bolted from his red armchair, grabbing Nakuru by the shoulder. She stared at him with frightened eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. She had never seen her master act like a madman, and he never hurt her or Spinel._

"_Nakuru… you're lying, right? Y-You're just kidding."_

_Eriol let go of her and pointed a trembling finger at the door. "She's behind this door, right? You two are playing a trick on me again."_

_He forced an easy laugh. "I tell you, it's not a really good joke." He shook his head slightly, as if disappointed._

_Nakuru dropped to her knees, crying harder. "I'm sorry, Eriol-sama. I'm telling the truth."_

"_But she was still here this morning! S-She can't be…"_

_He punched the wall behind him, different thoughts of her fleeting in his mind. All he could think of is her smile as she held the handle of the door on her way out, her reddish auburn hair hanging past her shoulders._

"_I love you, Eriol…"_

"_Eriol… Eriol…"_

_He didn't even notice that a tear had fallen to his cheek._

"_I love you…"_

"_NO!"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something wet fall on his cheek.

_It's raining._

Smiling slightly at the tombstone, he stood up and walked briskly to his car. He glanced at the other tombstones that he passes by, some of them, he noticed, were children. He suddenly wondered why children can die at an early age…

He shook his head lightly to let go of the thoughts. He tends to muse over things like this, and this isn't the time to do so.

_Better go home before Ruby Moon strangles me again…_

He chuckled quietly at the thought. He and his guardians had become closer after Kaho passed away. The first few months after she left were hard for him, and he thanked his guardians for always being there, comforting him even though he acted a bit harshly to them.

They understood him in a way friends usually do.

And Ruby Moon and Spinel are his only real friends. And Kaho too, of course.

Standing in front of his car, he fumbled for his car key in his pocket.

Only to find out it's not there.

He looked back to where he had walked, particularly at the ground. It might have fallen on his way to his car. He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture made when he's quite nervous.

If only he could make it levitate to his way.

It had been a long time since he last used his powers, and besides, he had given half of it to Fujitaka. He abandoned being the reincarnation of the most powerful mage in the world, in exchange of living as ordinary human beings do.

It was what… It was what Kaho advised him to do.

He looked up at the sky. It was starting to rain harder than before. He really had to find his car key, or else… How could he go home?

"I believe this is yours?"

He looked down, startled, seeing a pale hand holding his car key.

"Ah, yes. Thank…" His sentence trailed off as he turned to look at his life saver.

Her eyes have the most beautiful shade of amethyst, twinkling slightly as she smiled at him. Black hair tumbled down past her shoulders, curling just at her waist. Her fair skin was shadowed by the white umbrella above her, and her petite form is clad in a pink satin chemise and black pants. She was pretty tall, nearly as tall as him, partly because of the high-heeled sandals she's wearing.

"…you."

The woman chuckled as he gaped at her.

She took his hand and placed the car key in his open palm. The sudden contact stiffened the both of them and she stared confusedly in the man's eyes.

She felt as if she had met him before and not just now.

His eyes are blue… blue as sapphires.

Where had she seen those eyes before?

Gripping her purse, she racked her brain for an answer. But as she was getting at it, she then realized that the man in front of her was already soaking wet.

She moved the umbrella so that both of them would be sheltered from the rain.

"Thanks."

Taking off his glasses, Eriol pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the fogged up glasses. He didn't notice that the woman he is with was looking intently at him.

She jolted, feeling the surge of familiarity that confirmed her instincts upon seeing his azure eyes closer that seemed even bluer without his glasses.

His eyes are blue, his hair, the same shade, and he was taller than her, probably past six feet. His skin is as pale as hers, and he was wearing a white turtleneck and black khakis.

She only frowned more as she realized that his taste of clothing is as awfully familiar as his face.

It unnerved her to no end. She felt as if she had to know who this person is.

"Are you… are you alone?"

"Yes." Eriol put back his glasses and nodded to the direction of his sleek black car. "You want a ride? Since you gave back my car key, I wanted to repay you. If you don't mind…"

She shook her head lightly with a smile. "I brought a car with me, you see."

Eriol nodded slowly. "Oh."

"Um, this is a silly question but… Have we met before?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I… I don't know, but I also think you are familiar. Is it okay for me to ask your name?"

She smiled. "I—"

Both of them stared at her purse, where the ringing was coming form. She smiled apologetically. "Wait a second. Could you hold this for me please?"

Eriol took the handle of the umbrella from her.

"Sorry." She said before flipping her phone open. "Hello?"

Eriol looked around as he waited for her to finish her phone call. Come to think of it, she's right. They really have met somewhere before. If only he could remember…

He glanced at her profile—she seems to be the same age as him. And there were only few people he knew among his age.

And with that pretty face of hers, he was sure he would have remembered it clearly.

"Ah, yes. I'll be there. Just give me ten minutes, Aya."

She turned to him abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. It's an emergency."

Eriol turned to look at her, but she was already on her way to her car. He looked at his hand. He was still holding the umbrella.

"Wait! Your umbrella, Miss—"

The car had already driven off.

He sighed, looking up at the umbrella hovering above his head. So much for that. Getting inside his car and placing the wet umbrella on the seat beside him, he stared at it for a while before starting the engine and driving off.

He thought about her all the way to his house.

-----

"Aya, what happened? Why the sudden meeting?"

Daidouji Tomoyo sat on her desk to fix some things before going to the emergency meeting that Aya, her secretary, told her.

Aya was a petite lady, with dark brown hair; cut layered to her shoulders, and has black eyes. Tomoyo is very fond of her, because she thought that Aya is just painstakingly similar to Sakura.

Aya fumbled for something in the piles of folders on Tomoyo's desk. She faced her and smiled apologetically. Tomoyo instantly knew what that meant.

"He forced you again to tell me it's a meeting, but he really just wanted to talk to me alone."

Aya nodded frantically. "Yes, yes. It's about your mother's will again."

"Again? After all these months he's still thinking about that?" Tomoyo frowned. Hayashi Shinji was the former Vice President of Finance of her mother's company, until Tomoyo came and took his position. Shinji, at twenty six, was a formidable man; the employees tend to be scared of him. But Sonomi thought that he did a great job as a VP, so he was included in her will, even if Tomoyo was against it.

Her mother died nine months ago, leaving all her assets and the toy company to her. Tomoyo was never really ecstatic about it, but Shinji sure was. There was a condition in her will that Shinji will be back as the VP of Finance, and Tomoyo, of course, the CEO. Tomoyo hated it, but all she can do is follow her mother's last wishes. She silently wondered why a stranger like Shinji was included in her will.

Up to now, Shinji is insistent that there is something wrong in the will. But Tomoyo knew he just wanted to take the company from her.

And she isn't so stupid to allow him to do so.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo-san."

"Don't worry. I'll leave now, before he gets mad at me again. He always does, anyway." Tomoyo smiled at Aya before leaving the room.

"Good luck, Tomoyo-san."

"Yeah, I'll be needing it."

"For the last time, I tell you, there is nothing wrong with Mother's will! Why can't you just accept the fact that she had given it to me and not to you?"

Tomoyo had already stood up from her seat. She was fuming in anger at the guy. He didn't even have the authority to scold her, for heaven's sake! She was the CEO and he was just the VP, not the other way around.

Shinji chuckled mockingly. He also stood up, pulling lightly at his tie. He decided to mock her even more. Their so-called rivalry would soon get into his nerves, and he didn't want to make a bad impression to Sonomi, if by any chance, she could see them.

"So, the Daidouji heiress also loses her patience! You were known for being patient and kind to everyone in this company." His voice was obviously full of contempt.

"But why won't you grant my request?" He continued in a different tone, a dangerous tone that offered a tense atmosphere in the room.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was shaking in anger. This jerk just won't give up! How tempting it is to send him flying outside the window. Why can't he just accept reality?

She frowned. Of course. Shinji wanted to disgrace her reputation to the whole company.

Sighing, she tried to stop herself from throwing the pen she was holding at his head. It had been very tempting from the start. "I already showed you the original copy of Mother's will. Just give it up."

With that, she left the room, ignoring them when he tried to call her, saying that the so-called "meeting" isn't finished yet. But for her, it was already finished. Why would they still talk about it anyway?

She didn't choose to be in this position, now why did her mother leave her with this? It wasn't her choice, at all. Her dream was to be a fashion designer, not to be a CEO of a toy company. She didn't want any rivals. She just wanted to enjoy what she's doing. Now why can't she be given that?

Sighing again, she headed to the cafeteria. She needed a break from all of this.

---

"Well then, how did your trip go?"

Eriol smiled as he sipped from his cup of tea, amused by the couple that sat across the table. It had been a very long time since he last saw them, more than nine years even. And look at them now, all grown up, happy, and will be married soon.

"Oh, it was okay. Except, the stewardess was ogling him like there's no tomorrow! I could do nothing but glare at her; I hated the way she looked at him."

Eriol nodded his head in understanding. People change, but maybe in their case, just a bit. Okay, that's an understatement. Maybe they hadn't changed at all.

"But nonetheless, I trust him, so it's okay."

Eriol chuckled. Or maybe they really had changed for real.

"By the way, does Daidouji-san know that you two are here?"

"Oh, no. I didn't inform her that we're coming here. Why, have you met her lately?"

Eriol shook his head. "But I'd like to."

"WHAT? I'm warning you, Hiiragizawa, don't you dare harm her or you'll be sorry."

Eriol only smiled saccharinely as if to annoy him. "Of course I wouldn't…"

And to make things worse…

"… my _kawaii_ descendant."

Oh, he had mentioned the taboo word.

Said 'descendant' frowned and prepared to throw his fist to his face. If there was one thing he isn't really good at, it's controlling his patience, especially when it comes to the reincarnation of the most powerful mage in the whole wide universe (he really, really hated to admit that to himself), Hiiragizawa Eriol, the weasel.

"Syaoran!"

Kinomoto Sakura pushed her fiancée back to his seat and held his hand. This seemed to calm him down, his fists loosening and his shoulders relaxing slightly. Nonetheless, he still glared at Eriol.

Sakura decided that it's best to change the subject, since the two men are having a heavy staring contest, and she didn't want any trouble happening while they're at the restaurant, it will attract people's attention.

"So… how have you been doing, Eriol-kun? How's Mizuki-sensei?"

That question alone made Eriol's eyes darken and his shoulder tensed. He shifted in his seat, gazing outside the window and constructing the answer to Sakura's question with much more uncertainty.

It had just been nine months, and he realized just now that he hadn't remembered to inform them. But they should know, of course. There's no reason in hiding it. Why would he?

It's just that it's hard to say.

Unintentionally, he smiled weakly. He meant to paste a fake smile again, the thing that he usually does when he literally wanted to hide his real thoughts. "She passed away… nine months ago."

That was all he had to say. Sakura and Syaoran gaped at him in shock, wondering if he would suddenly laugh and point at them, telling them he's just kidding.

But the fact that he sounded so remorseful and sad made them believe and feel the same way that he's feeling. Mizuki Kaho had been a part of their life after all.

Even Syaoran had the decency to feel depressed.

"Is that so? I'm sorry…"

Sakura glanced at Eriol as he took a sip from his cup of tea, obviously trying to shake away the thoughts off his head. The couple decided it's best to leave the subject; it only made the tense atmosphere thicken.

"Ah, Eriol-kun, we're planning to visit Tomoyo. I haven't seen her in years and we have a lot to catch up on. You want to come with us?"

Sakura put on her most cheerful smile; it's the least she could do for now. She would have to ask someone who knows about Mizuki-sensei's death, but that would have to wait. Now, all she could do was to cheer him up.

She nudged Syaoran, sending him a look that told him: 'I'll let you know what's the real meaning of pain in the ass if you don't cooperate,' or something like that.

Syaoran stood up and placed his hands inside his pockets. "Hiiragizawa, sulking is prohibited while inside my car. You really have to change your depressing mood before we go visit Tomoyo."

Sakura fought the urge to laugh. What Syaoran said wasn't really comforting, but in Syaoran language, maybe that's the most comforting he could tell Eriol. After all, he is listed as number one in the Eriol Hiiragizawa hate list.

Eriol stared at Syaoran amusedly for a moment before looking at Sakura who was smiling at him and then with a shrug, stood up as well. "If you say so, my kawaii descendant."

Syaoran shuddered at the name he called him, but since it was a sign that he's finally back to normal again, he ignored it and placed a wad of cash on the table.

Sakura smiled at him. Turning to her, Syaoran whispered in a monotone voice, "I like him more when he's depressed."

-

-

-

A/N: It's been so long since I posted an ExT fanfic. I love writing one-shots you see, and SasuSaku is slowly getting my attention. But I thought that since I improved a bit, I might as well post a fic. I missed Eriol and Tomoyo romance, you know. And I also missed being able surf the net every single day. I wasn't able to for a month! For "Prank" readers, I'll be posting my update in a week. Just wait patiently... Sorry. "

Okay, I'm off.

This is -strictly ext only-, shutting up after some sensible babbling… zzZzz…

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Didn't Mean to Make You Mine**

**By: -strictly ext only-**

**Chapter 2**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, are you sure Tomoyo will be home?"

"I think so. Why?"

Syaoran stepped on the brakes upon seeing a red light. He glanced at Sakura briefly, fighting the urge to scowl some more.

"I thought she told you that she's now the one running the toy company, now that her mother's… you know."

Sakura's eyes almost widened a bit, as if realizing something. Her expression saddened, and she looked down her lap. "Yeah. I kind of forgot."

Eriol watched them with confusion, later deciding that it's best if he keep quiet about it. It really had to be something to make the Card Mistress this sad, and asking about it at this moment wouldn't even help.

Syaoran glanced at his reflection on the mirror and immediately averted his eyes on the road before Eriol would notice. _Come to think of it, he doesn't know about Daidouji-san's accident._

"I believe you still don't know about what happened to Tomoyo's mother, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol looked at the back of his head. "What is it?"

Syaoran eyed Sakura who was quietly looking outside, but he believed that she was intently listening to their conversation. Sonomi Daidouji had almost been like a second mother to Sakura, and she really had a hard time accepting the sad incident about her aunt.

"Daidouji-san died in a car accident."

Eriol's eyes widened immediately, remembering the young woman he met in the cemetery.

"_Um, this is a silly question but… Have we met before?"_

He knew it. She was painstakingly familiar. Of course, the black hair and amethyst eyes, it really must be her. And her politeness never ceased. She remained the same.

_But somehow, a bit sadder._

"She passed away nine months ago." Syaoran continued in a quiet tone.

There was a thick silence in the car after that, until they reached the Daidouji residence. As soon as the car stopped, the three of them walked out of the car and headed to the doors of the mansion.

The butler greeted them.

"Ah, you are friends of the mistress, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Is she here?"

The butler glanced at his watch and shook his head lightly. "She'll be back by eight. You'll have to wait for some minutes, if you want."

They entered the big mansion and the butler led them to the living room, and left them to get them some tea.

Sakura walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows and stared at the view of the garden. "This house hasn't changed since I left. Everything's in their place."

"Maybe Daidouji-san wanted to leave it as it is to remember her mother." Eriol gazed at the framed pictures on the side table. They were pictures of Tomoyo and Sonomi, in the different parts of the house, or on their trips outside the country. It had always been the two of them, he noticed. He suddenly thought if Tomoyo's father is still alive.

Sakura placed a hand on the glass window, squinting her eyes to stare at the gates.

"A car entered the gates. Maybe Tomoyo's already here."

Tomoyo stepped off her car and glanced at the windows in the living room. She walked inside the mansion.

"Tomoyo-sama, you have visitors in the living room."

Nodding her head, she wondered who it could be. It's been so long since she last heard from her friends, and her old classmates are busy enough with their own lives to come and visit. It could be someone in the company, or her mother's friends, perhaps?

Reaching the door to the living room, she held the knob and was about to open it, when she heard familiar voices on the other side of the door.

"Maybe Tomoyo's already here."

Tomoyo pushed the door slowly, almost clenching her eyes in excitement. She definitely knew that voice. It had been a very long time, but she knew her best friend very well to not recognize it.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura as she ran to her, hugging her tight and almost squealing in her ears. She patted her back and then smiled at Syaoran who had already stood up from his seat. Her eyes then turned to the one sitting beside him.

Letting go of Sakura, Tomoyo chuckled lightly, turning to Eriol who was feigning a shock look at her. "It's you!"

"Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she walked up to him, tilting her head to the side. "H-Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol grinned at her, taking her hand and kissing it. Syaoran glared behind him.

"Yes, yes. It's a pleasure to see you again, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo laughed at his gentlemanly behavior before pulling back her hand. She hid her smile behind her hand, shaking her head lightly, as if mocking a disappointed look.

"Things don't change, don't they? You still didn't lose your touch."

Syaoran walked up to them and glared at Eriol and then at Tomoyo. He grunted, taking Tomoyo lightly by the arm and pulled her away from Eriol.

"Yes, and you should stand back from him. You're too close. Come on, too close. I will only be contented with at least one meter. Please."

Tomoyo laughed at his antics. Still, she really missed Syaoran's overprotective nature. He was like an older brother to her, always looking after her. They'd gotten closer over the years, before Syaoran and Sakura left to Hong Kong.

"Hai, hai, onii-chan." She beamed at him and then at Sakura who was smiling at the three of them.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you'd come today? What happened back there in Hong Kong? How's Kero-chan? Come, sit down. You have a lot to tell me."

All of them sat down and the maids served them tea. Tomoyo and Sakura chattered animatedly, mostly to themselves, and sometimes with Syaoran and Eriol.

"So… When are you going to get married? I've been asking you for months!"

Sakura grinned at her best friend, suddenly missing the times that she had been holding a video camera, filming her, making her costumes, listening to her problems... She was everything everyone could dream of becoming. As her old classmates called her, the perfect girl. Rich, beautiful and kind. Not to mention talented.

"Ah, that's one of the reasons why we came here." Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was pretending to be unaware of the conversation.

"Tomoyo-chan—"

Syaoran's cell phone rang.

"Yes, hello?"

After some seconds, he walked over to Sakura, telling her that they have to leave.

"Why didn't you remember that you have an appointment with the… wedding planner?" Syaoran eyed Tomoyo and Eriol, slightly getting uncomfortable of what he was saying. As he expected, Tomoyo stood up with a strangely amused smile on her face while Eriol was looking at Syaoran with an odd look. The one Syaoran hated a lot.

Sakura laughed nervously, taking her purse from the couch. "Uh, yes. You heard right. We are getting married. Next month." She raised her hand and showed them her occupied ring finger. A diamond ring, with pink sapphires around it.

"Tomoyo-chan, that's what I wanted to tell you. You're my bridesmaid… it's fine with you right?"

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled at her with nearly twinkling eyes. "Of course it's fine with me! Now off you go. I wouldn't want you to be late." She pushed the both of them to the door and turned to Eriol, as if remembering him just now. He blinked back at her.

"Are you staying for a while or are you going as well?"

He blinked again. And then, taking a photograph album from under the center table, he looked back at her. "I think I'll stay a little longer."

Tomoyo nodded her head and continued to shove the couple outside, saying her goodbyes. After a while, she came back and found Eriol smiling at the pictures. She assumed that they were pictures of her, for he looked up at her with a very amused smiled on his face.

"Why, Daidouji-san, I didn't know you were into modeling." With that, Tomoyo was instantly sitting beside him, taking the album from his hands and placing it back under the table.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

Eriol chuckled, knowing that she wanted to change the subject. He nodded, clasping his hands together while leaning them on his knees and placed his thumbs near his lips.

"With Syaoran and Sakura."

"You call him 'Syaoran' when he's not around." Tomoyo pointed out.

Eriol shrugged casually. "Force of habit, I guess."

Tomoyo took a cup of tea from the tray on the table and sipped from it. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm just curious." She paused as she saw Eriol looking at her confusedly. "I know I always am, but, I just really want to know… Who were you visiting at the cemetery?"

Eriol half-expected the question to be asked even before he stepped into her mansion, but all the same, he still wasn't prepared for it.

He swallowed hard, feeling that his throat had suddenly gone dry. He averted his eyes from her and stared at the wall across the room.

Sighing to himself, he knew that he could never hide the fact to anyone. This was Daidouji-san we're talking about. She had been one of his… friends, if not, acquaintances, and she once told him that he seemed to be a good person.

And he stammered. For the first time ever. "U-uh… Kaho. She… passed away months ago."

Even if he said it a little too bluntly, Tomoyo noticed the depression evident in his voice. His expression softened and there was a pained look in his eyes. She was shocked to see a different side of him, one that shows emotions, for Eriol was the kind of person who tends to hide his real feelings.

Just like her. In the end, she realized they are similar in some ways.

Smiling apologetically, she placed a hand above his. He looked up at her abruptly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I know what you feel."

She averted her eyes from him, noticing the thickening atmosphere as silence overwhelmed them.

Pulling his hand back, Eriol smiled at her awkwardly. He tensed, leaning back further on the sofa. As if looking for something, he darted his eyes around the room.

"I was expecting a piano in your living room."

Tomoyo stiffened, her eyes slightly widening at the statement. She drummed her fingers against her thigh, crossing her legs in attempts to look comfortable. "I'm always busy lately. So, I don't have the time for it, I decided to keep it upstairs, in the music room."

Surprised, Eriol turned his head to her, looking at her confusedly. Her being not fond of music anymore is really odd. Sensing her uneasiness, he dropped the subject. It seems that everything they bring up has a great effect on them. Now what can they talk about that won't bring up such memories?

Thick silence hung in the air.

Sighing in defeat, he leaned back on the sofa. It was hard talking to a person who he had never talked to so much. Yes, they knew each other back then, but they treated each other as classmates. She treated him as Clow Reed's reincarnation, and he treated her as the Card Mistress' best friend.

He figured out that he didn't know her very well.

So he decided to just continue to sit in silence.

After a while, Eriol glanced at his wristwatch and stood up. Tomoyo did as well, noticing that it was a signal that he's already leaving.

"I promised Nakuru I'll be back before ten." He said as they headed to the main door.

"Tell her I said hello. I'll come over your place when I'm not busy."

With a nod of his head, Eriol walked out of the door. Tomoyo closed it behind her, feeling a strange feeling inside her for the first time.

-----

"Have you found out something about him?"

Eriol adjusted his seatbelt and inserted the key to start the engine. He adjusted the earphones in his ears that were attached to his cell phone, listening intently to the person on the other line.

"Did he remarry?" He rolled the tinted window of his car and paid for his parking fee and drove out of the parking lot.

"A son? You have to find out something about his son as well…" His voice trailed off as he slowed down and turned his head to look behind him, staring at the building he just passed.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I have… something to do."

He drove his car back.

-----

"Aya, where are the other papers to be signed?"

Tomoyo tapped her pen lightly on her desk while scanning the files Aya presented to her a moment ago. Sighing, she leaned back on the chair, eyes closed, and pinched her nose slightly.

"And a cup of tea, please. A headache seems to be coming."

Aya smiled briefly at her boss after placing the papers she requested. She hurried outside her office, not noticing that someone was in front of her.

It was too late before her eyes widened and she bumped into what seemed to be a young man. She fell down on the polished floor, eyes tightly clenched.

"I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you up."

She looked up to see a hand held for her. She took it, letting the young man help her stand up.

"Thanks," She smiled politely at the stranger. "Uh, I believe I've never seen you here before. Are you by any chance an applicant?"

The stranger smiled uncomfortably at her. "Ah, you see…"

"Aya-san, what do you think you are doing, chatting with someone while your at work?"

Aya instantly turned her head to look at the owner of the frightening voice. She took a step back unconsciously. "Hayashi-san…"

Hayashi Shinji walked past her and looked smugly at the unknown young man. "And who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"It doesn't matter." The man answered as confidently. "I'm here to talk to the president of this company."

Shinji scoffed at him. "What? Do you think you could easily do that?"

The young man seemed to enjoy annoying him. He smirked, digging a hand into his pocket, jerking his head to the door behind Aya. "Your president's office?"

"Yes, but she doesn't—"

"May I?"

Aya smiled apologetically and was about to answer back when Shinji stepped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Didn't you hear what I told you?" He said, raising his voice.

"I'm perfectly capable of hearing, thank you."

Shinji's hands tightened into fists. "Why, you…"

-----

Tomoyo craned her neck to look outside her door. _What's taking Aya so long?_

She stood up and walked to the door. Placing a hand on it, she leaned in to listen to what was happening outside.

"I'm perfectly capable of hearing, thank you."

Her eyes widened as she backed away slightly from the door, recognizing the voice.

"Why, you…"

-----

Shinji was about to throw a fist at the man in front of him, when a voice behind him demanded him to stop.

"Stop that, Hayashi-san!"

He turned around to face none other than the President.

Tomoyo looked sharply at him before turning to the other man. "Hiiragizawa-kun, what are you doing here?"

Eriol tilted his head to the side and took his hands away from his pockets, smiling sheepishly at Tomoyo. "I'm sorry I didn't call before I came." He grinned. "It was… sudden."

Shinji nearly rolled his eyes at how Eriol quickly changed his personality upon seeing Tomoyo. Shinji laughed a little too loudly to get their attention.

"Who is he, oh dear President? Your suitor? You entertain suitors even at work?" He feigned an innocent look. "I didn't know you were that desperate to get a lover."

Eriol narrowed his eyes upon hearing his insulting comment. He looked at Tomoyo with a concerned look. She was never the kind of person that was insulted just like that. At least that's what he had seen back then when they were young. What if she'd take it the different way?

To his surprise, Tomoyo only laughed, waving a hand to dismiss his insult. "Oh, Hayashi-san…" Suddenly, she rolled her eyes, placing one hand on her waist. "I don't care what you say! Your opinion is the LEAST that matters."

They all noticed how she emphasized the word 'least.'

Tomoyo laughed mockingly. "Heck, it doesn't even matter." She whispered to herself, but everyone, even Shinji, heard it.

Eriol hid a snicker, turning his head to the side so that nobody would notice. Now that was nothing new, really. She was the kind of woman that stands up to what she believes in. Surely, not just this annoying guy would bring her down.

Shinji stared defiantly at her, and then muttered some profanities under his breath. He turned around, feeling ridiculed.

Aya sighed in relief as Shinji walked away from the scene. Who knows what would happen between Daidouji-san and Hayashi-san again? There was never a time that they talked without Shinji making offensive remarks. Good thing Tomoyo handles it really well, or else there will surely be chaos occurring in the company.

Tomoyo grinned at Aya, flipping her black hair behind her shoulder. "Make it two cups." She referred to the tea.

Aya nodded and walked away. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and lead him inside her office.

"If you just called, maybe all this didn't even happen." She playfully scolded him as she walked to the couch and urged Eriol to sit down.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," He gave the pile of papers on her desk a quick glance. "It seems that you have a lot to do."

Tomoyo shook her head, smilling assuringly. "I need a break. If you didn't come, I wouldn't have stopped working."

"What brings you here?" She grinned as Aya entered the room with two cups of tea.

Eriol leaned back on the black sofa, crossed his legs and casually placed one arm on the armrest. He looked around her office, observing the stylish black and white walls. "I didn't know you liked black," He paused, seeing Tomoyo looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I came here because you own a toy company."

Tomoyo stared confusedly at him. "What?"

Eriol chuckled. "I need something special… for a three-year-old."

Tomoyo felt a wave of panic, though she didn't know why. "Y-Yours?"

He laughed, taking a cup of tea and sipping from it. "No, no. Kaho and I didn't marry. Or at least we weren't able to."

"Oh." She nearly sighed in relief.

"Then, who is this child?"

"Surprisingly, I didn't know Nakuru could mother a child but…" He smirked at Tomoyo's shocked expression. "Yeah, it's her son."

"What? And who did she marry?" Tomoyo became really interested and awfully curious.

"I was thinking you would know, but you actually don't huh?" He placed the cup back on the table. "Kinomoto Touya."

Her eyes bulged out. "WHAT? And he never told me? Sakura never told me?"

"Well, I'm telling you now."

Tomoyo shook her head, laughing more to herself. "Who would've thought Touya would soon fall in love with her?"

Eriol smiled, and then turned serious again. "Daidouji-san, who was that guy awhile ago?"

Tomoyo frowned. Shinji was the person she hated introducing. To anyone. Because, really, what else could she say about him?

"Hayashi Shinji. Vice President of Finance. It's all because of Okaa-san's last wishes."

Eriol nodded his head slowly, her words registering in his mind. Tomoyo didn't notice the change of expression on his face.

"How long have you known each other?"

Tomoyo furrowed her brows thoughtfully. "I was eighteen when we first met. Three years."

"I see."

"And you know what? I hate his arrogant attitude. He really wants the whole company to himself. I'm wondering why Okaa-san trusts that man."

-----

Shinji frowned and backed away from the door of Tomoyo's office. He heard Tomoyo and that bastard's conversation. It was enough for him to distrust Eriol.

He saw Aya walking by and grabbed her by the shoulder a little too harshly. He glared at her through his narrowed eyes. "You. Do you know who that man Daidouji is talking to?" He hissed.

Aya shook her head meekly. "No, sir."

He let go of her, straightening his tie.

"I could use him to throw Daidouji out of the company." He muttered under his breath, but enough for Aya to hear. He turned to her again before she had the chance to go away. Shinji looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what you heard. We never had this conversation, okay?" He murmured.

Aya, with wide and frightened eyes, nodded her head. "Y-Yes."

-----

A/N: Okay, I know this was a kinda boring chapter, but I want to go slowly and not rush things. Now, who was Eriol talking to on his phone? What is Shinji up to? Watch out for next chappie!

That's all for now, since ext-chan is not getting really worked up. I have to sleep! It's goddamn two in the morning, and I really have a hard time getting to sleep. I usually just lie awake for hours till I sleep.

Oh, before I forget, Prank is on hiatus… sorry, I just can't think of anything. Give me more time, please! Thanks.

And… I'm really sorry for any grammatical errors. In a hurry here… I always am, anyway. For any questions, just send me a message.

This is –strictly ext only-, shutting up after some sensible babbling… zzZzz…

PLEASE... REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**I Didn't Mean to Make You Mine**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Eriol fingered the silver bracelet that he found at the area where the tragic accident that took Kaho away from him occurred. He placed it back in the drawer, gazing blankly at his reflection on the mirror in front of him.

He was positive that the bracelet isn't Kaho's since something was engraved on it that Eriol found to be quite familiar. So it could be owned by the other person who died in the accident. He heard that it was someone who bore a name that's powerful in the business world. Being polite as he is, he didn't question who it was, because he was told that the family of this person decided to keep the reason of his or her death unknown to public.

A knock on the door snapped him back to reality.

"Eriol-sama?" The door opened, revealing Spinel Sun.

Eriol walked away from the dressing table in Kaho's room, pasting a smile on his face. "Yes, Spinel?"

Spinel looked at its master, noting the slightly forced smile on the Londoner's face. He decided to keep quiet about it, though. It's best not to pry on matters that its master did not want to tell anyone.

With Eriol looking at Spinel expectantly, the latter cleared its throat. "Ruby Moon has arrived. With Kinomoto-san and Soujiro."

Eriol chuckled, noticing the slight tone of annoyance in the feline's voice. There never came a time that Spinel was not annoyed at the other guardian. Grinning, he walked over to Spinel and closed the door of Kaho's room. "If I were you, Spinel, I'd call her Nakuru from now on so as not to face her scary wrath."

"Only if she calls me Spinel, instead of 'Suppi-chan,' Eriol-sama. Only if that happens." With a sigh, Spinel went on Eriol's shoulder as he walked down the stairs and to the living room where Nakuru and Touya were waiting, a three-year-old boy sitting innocently between them. It seems as if the boy had been excited to see whoever was to open the door and enter it.

"E-ri-oooool!" True enough, he was happy to see Eriol.

"Jiro-kun! I told you to call him Uncle." Nakuru took the boy's cap off, ruffling his thick dark brown hair rather fondly.

"Mmm.. U-Un.. cle E-e-ri-ol?" Eriol had to laugh at the boy's cute face as his brows knitted together and his eyes squinted in confusion, trying to pronounce Eriol's name correctly.

Touya, on the other hand, glared at the Clow Reed reincarnate. He didn't like how his son was so close to this creep. What if he teach his innocent son those magic stuff that he'd used all his life?

He crossed his arms, facing his son. "Soujiro, he might be your uncle, but you should never ever follow after his miserable steps."

Nakuru's eyebrow twitched and she suddenly had the urge to punch her husband in the gut, but hit him on the head instead. "Shut up, you! You're teaching you own son really bad things." She turned to Eriol, smiling apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, Eriol-sama." Nakuru said in her most apologetic way amidst Touya's glares and protests of "Eriol is a weasel and creepiness that will be passed on to his son if he would not act now," or something like that.

Eriol waved his hand to dismiss her apology, an amused smile on his face once again. It was hard to hide whatever he was feeling when in front of Nakuru. "No need for apologies. I understand very well how Kinomoto-san... dislikes me." He had wanted to say, "despise" instead of "dislike," since it seemed more appropriate, but for some reason, he decided against it. Touya would soon correct him anyway...

All was silent. Even the bubbly Soujiro-kun who was clutching Eriol's leg looked up at him. Eriol had the grace to mock a look of hurt as everyone stared at him because of what he said.

And soon enough, Touya muttered something under his breath, enough to break the silence. "Dislike? More like loath."

"Touya!"

He sighed defeatedly. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He sounded sarcastic, but at least he had the decency to apologize. Not to Eriol anyway. Just to his wife.

Turning his attention back at Eriol who was playing with his son, he turned serious.

"Hiiragizawa... about Kaho," He paused, seeing the smile on Eriol's face wavering a little. "I just... wanted to..." He glanced at his wife who suddenly looked irritated.

Nakuru rolled her eyes. Did he really have to mention that now? She can't believe she married such a very insensitive guy. Really, he was so different whenever the two of them are alone. Why can't he just show that even if there are some people around?

"... apologize for not coming... to her... uh..."

Nakuru smiled forcibly before grabbing Touya's hand rather roughly, signaling him to stop. "Anyway, we need not to talk about that. We have more important things to deal with."

Eriol seemed to ignore Nakuru's comments, because he shook his head, clenching one of his eyes when Soujiro pinched his cheek. "No worries," he said simply. He took Soujiro's hand and playfully bounced it in his.

Grinning once again, he said something that destroyed the thickening atmosphere.

"I never knew... that the time that you'll apologize to me will come. I feel so honored, Kinomoto-san."

Touya's apologetic look was gone as soon as it came. "Urusai, baka."

Nakuru sensed danger in her husband's voice. "Anyway, I was just about to ask you Eriol-sama... if we could stay here for a while since our house is still under renovation."

Soujiro cheered loudly, raising his fists in the air when he heard what Nakuru said.

"Stay! Yay! We'll stay here!"

Nakuru laughed at the boy's cheerfulness that he obviously got from her. Soujiro always got excited when they stayed with Eriol. Looks like he likes the Clow Reed reincarnate very much.

The child's voice rang in the whole manor, his laughs sounding like bells to everyone's ears. "If you wouldn't mind, that is."

Eriol looked at Spinel who groaned, breaking his long silence. He knew that Spinel gets really annoyed by the presence of Nakuru, but they lived after years and years of being together before, didn't they? Nonetheless, he still decided to ask Spinel about it.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. But I doubt Spinel."

Nakuru took Spinel in her arms rather forcefully, squishing the feline's cheek. "I assure you, Eriol-sama! He's more than happy to have me back! Ne, Suppi-chan?"

Spinel slumped his shoulders, finally giving in to Nakuru's hug. "Not that name again..."

"Well, get used to it, Suppi-chan!"

Eriol smiled, watching the whole scene, holding Soujiro in his arms. Even Touya was smiling.

The manor will be filled with so much cheerfulness for a while...

* * *

"Daidouji-san."

_Tomoyo, take care of yourself._

"Daidouji-san."

_Continue what I've worked hard for._

"Daidouji-san!"

_I trust you, my daughter._

"Daidouji-san!"

_I love you._

"DAIDOUJI-SAN!"

Tomoyo blinked twice, confused as to why all the people in the room were looking at her with weird looks. "Yes?"

"I was asking about your opinion about sending some of our employees to our branch in England." Shinji looked extremely annoyed, an impatient hand on his waist as he stood in front, explaining his proposal. "You weren't listening again, were you? I knew it, you're still not up for the job. You're still--"

"Too young to be a president? Is that what you were going to say, Hayashi-san?" Tomoyo twirled her pen, one eyebrow raised at Shinji with a flashing glare. She stood up as Shinji started to speak.

"Yes. Why do you think your _mother _made you president? Do you even know how old you are? Who was the one your mother trusted the most in this company _before _you came? Are you stupid not know that?"

Tomoyo's eyebrow twitched at every question he asked. "Stop emphasizing or italicizing words in your head. I can hear it in your speech." Calming herself, she clenched and unclench her hands, took a deep breath and then walked slowly across the room. "I expected more from you, Hayashi-san. You just asked the most obvious questions." She blinked innocently.

"My _mother_..." She purposely said the second word louder, imitating how Shinji said it. "... made me the president of this company, of this building, all its floors, and also this floor, all its rooms and also this room that your feet are standing on right at this moment, obviously because I am her _daughter_. What's in that sentence that you can't understand?" She paused, feeling more confident as she heard a few chuckles and snickers in the room.

She looked at everyone with a serious look on her face. "I know how old I am, thank you very much. I'm twenty-one." She looked sharply at Shinji, stopping just in front of him. "And even though Id' hate to say this..." She rolled her eyes. "You were the one my mother trusted the most." Shinji raised his chin slightly, looking smugly at her. "Before I came that is." Shinji's smug look turned into a look of disbelief. Tomoyo chuckled. "What? You were the one who said that. You said, 'before I came,' isn't that right?" She cleared her throat, intending to continue on with what she was saying even when Shinji looked as if he was about to speak. "And lastly, no, I'm not stupid. But you are, I guess." Shinji looked offended.

"We are talking purely about business, and here you go discussing about your personal... grudge against, uh..." _Me._ But she caught herself before she said that. She didn't want to start a war among employees who she heard were gossiping about them and supporting her, or supporting Shinji.

"... my mother's last wishes. I suggest let's go back to the original topic before I make you look even more stupid and before we go further away from the real topic, shall we?" With that said with an overly sweet smile, Tomoyo walked back to her seat, feeling very satisfied with herself.

-

* * *

"_You want to go back to Japan, Eriol?"_

_Eriol turned his head up from the book he was reading, surprised at what he just heard. After a while, he blinked, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose for they have gotten lower._

"_What are you saying, Kaho?"_

_Kaho smiled, shaking her head slightly. Seeing Eriol surprised was as rare as seeing Li Syaoran not blushing whenever Kinomoto Sakura is around._

"_There is this friend of mine who wanted to meet his children that he left in Japan."_

_Eriol paused, comprehending what Kaho said before he nodded his head. "Hmm, is that so?"_

_Kaho nodded with a slight smile._

"_But I don't understand what that has got to do with us. I don't mean to sound rude, but I just want to know."_

_Sitting beside him, Kaho stared at the open fireplace, watching as the flames flickered and dances, reflecting in her own eyes._

"_I can tell you when we're already there. Things will only get complicated if we talk about it without him. Anyway, our company has a branch there in Japan, so we could always stay there." She smiled, closing her eyes while leaning back on the sofa. "Besides, I miss my friends-- our friends."_

_Eriol smiled, taking her hand in his as he closed his book, inserting a bookmark in between the pages._

"_I'll book for a flight then."_

_-_

_

* * *

_

"Hiiragizawa-san, you have a board meeting in ten minutes."

Smiling, Eriol nodded at his secretary. He stood up and faced the floor-to-ceiling window behind him, placing his hands in his pockets.

Kaho's cousin gave her the company he owned, having more faith in Kaho that she would handle it, seeing as it's already going down. But Kaho loved her teaching career as much as she loves kids, and so she refused to accept the company. She decided to give the handling of the company to Eriol.

And now here he is, treating the company as his very own, just like how Kaho would've done so.

_Kaho..._

Shinji slammed the door and proceeded up to the stairs, ignoring the maid who went up to him and offered him her help. He groaned when his phone rang. He hastily took it from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Hayashi-sama, we were wondering if we are going to kidnap her now or--"

"Are you stupid? Of course, do it now! But don't hurt her. I'll tell you what to do afterwards." He hung up, throwing his phone on the bed. He suddenly smirked, looking at a picture of Daidouji Sonomi.

"It's time to take the company from your beloved daughter, Daidouji-sama. You betrayed me, so your daughter suffers..."

_tbc._

A/N: I apologize for the shortness! I really do. I just knew that I had to update, so I posted this, even though it was so very short. So, yeah. Also for any grammatical errors, I hope there are nothing serious. Inform me about those.

This update is for my cousin who wanted to read the next chapter. So, cuz, okay na ba yan? Ang ikli eh. Haha. Sorry, girl. :p Yung susunod mahaba na. Promise.

--Vanity-chan

REVIEW. If I get at least five reviews for this chapter, I'd be happy to update. :p


End file.
